


One Sunny Morning

by JustGettingBy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGettingBy/pseuds/JustGettingBy
Summary: Sokka and Zuko wake up together one morning.That’s literally it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 242





	One Sunny Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired but the beautiful art of @chronicpainzuko on tumblr which can be found [here](https://chronicpainzuko.tumblr.com/post/621775058198839297/one-sunny-morning)

Sokka wakes in bed with Zuko in his arms, sun streaming in and falling on their faces. 

Sokka turns. It’s too hot in the room, between the already hot air, the heat from outside, and whatever warmth peels off Zuko (Sokka debates kidnapping him to the south for the dark and cold winter nights). His skin glides over the silk of the sheets and sweat pools on Sokka's neck and, for a moment, the thought of a cool bath in the room with the window overlooking the gardens tempts him. 

But as Zuko’s eyelids flicker, he realizes there’s nothing that can make him leave right now. Not the promise of a cool bath, or the thought of a full breakfast with tea. Even if the palace was burning down, Sokka’s not sure he could leave. 

The light dances across Zuko skin as he stirs under the bedsheets. A long strand of hair clings to his cheekbone as his head rolls to the side. 

“Morning,” Zuko whispers, eyes still closed. 

Sokka reaches over and brushes his hair behind his ear. “Morning, you.” He leans in and presses a kiss to Zuko’s temple. 

“I can’t remember the last time you were up before me,” he mumbles. 

“I seem to remember last winter in the North I had to practically drag you out of bed.”

Zuko’s nose wrinkles. “Don’t remind me.” He shifts closer and rests his hand on Sokka’s bare chest. Could he feel his heartbeat, like that? Could he feel the heat of his body? His slender fingers trace up to Sokka’s collar bone, to his neck, to his cheek. Zuko leans over and kisses Sokka, lips parting lazy and slow. 

It’s languid, Sokka thinks as he tilts his head. It’s hedonistic. 

But he doesn’t care as his hand tangles through Zuko’s silky hair. 

When they part, breathless, Zuko rests his hand on the crook of his elbow. “I have a meeting soon.”

“Hmm. Blow it off.”

“For an advisor, you give bad advice.” His fingers drum against Sokka’s skin. “But I can stay a little while.”

“Mhmm. Well, technically I’m an ambassador, not an advisor. And I do give you—“

“If you make that joke again, I’m kicking you out of my room right now.”

Sokka smiles. He reaches up to play with Zuko’s hair again—his own has never been so long. “Tell me a story,” he whispers. 

“I’ve never been good at that.”

“Then tell it poorly, all the same.”

Zuko kisses the top of Sokka’s hand. “Once, there were two lovers. They shirked their responsibilities and lay in bed all day.”

Sokka laughs and his heart flutters like a bird in the cage of his ribs. “I like that one.”

“Me too.” The edges of Zuko’s mouth pull up. “Your turn: tell me a story.”

Sokka’s fingers skim over Zuko’s jaw. Against the dark red bed sheets, his skin seems all the more pale and warm. “Once there were two lovers,” he starts, “and the world was too cruel for them. It conspired against them—it pulled them apart into separate meetings all day. 

“So, one morning, the lovers decided they had enough. They stole a catamaran and sailed into the sun and disappeared over the edge of the world. 

“And over the edge of the world, they found an island. An island with a bungalow with a soft bed, and waterfalls in the rainforest, and all the fruit they could ever eat hanging from the trees, ripe and ready to eat.”

“Mm. I like this story.”

“Me too. And you know what the lovers did there?”

“What did they do?”

“They fucked until their hearts gave out.”

At that, Zuko dissolves in a raspy laugh. “What a tragic ending,” he says with a grin.

“Okay, okay—they lived happily ever after and never went to another council meeting ever again.”

“I like that one.” Zuko smiles wanly. “Too bad it’s just a story.”

“Stories are meant to inspire a better future.”

“Maybe one day,” Zuko whispers. “But I’m happy here for now.”

Outside, a song-crane calls. The sun streams in the window in earnest and a light breeze carries in the scent of cherry blossoms and the salt of the sea—another spring day in the Fire Nation. “I’m happy here too,” Sokka says. 

He wills the moment to last a little longer and tucks the memory away for dark days. This, here and now with Zuko, will get him through the winter. 

And that’s all he can ask for, really—a love that blazes even in the cold and dark. 

  
  



End file.
